harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Tom Felton
Tom Felton (wł. Thomas Andrew Felton; ur. 22 września 1987 roku w Kensington, w Anglii) — aktor filmowy i telewizyjny znany szerszej publiczności z roli Dracona Malfoya w ekranizacji bestsellerowej sagi autorstwa J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter. Biografia Thomas Andrew Felton urodził się 22 września 1987 roku w Kensington, w Anglii jako syn Sharon i Petera Feltonów. Ma trzech starszych braci: Jonathana, Ashley’a i Chrisa. Uczęszczał do Howard of Effingham School. Aktorstwem zainteresował się dzięki przyjaciółce swoich rodziców, która zasugerowała, aby spotkał się z agentem. Na propozycje nie musiał długo czekać. W 1995 roku zadebiutował w serialu kryminalnym Na podsłuchu. W 1997 roku otrzymał swoją pierwszą rolę filmową. Zagrał między innymi u boku Hugh Lauriego w Pożyczalskich. Stopniowo zaczął budzić zainteresowanie w producentach i reżyserach, otrzymując kolejne - mniejsze lub większe - role filmowe. Jednak największą sławę przyniosła Tomowi ekranizacja Harry'ego Pottera. Przez 10 lat aktor wcielał się w rolę szkolnego wroga tytułowego bohatera, Dracona Malfoya, zdobywając sympatię fanów na całym świecie (w szczególności fanek). Co ciekawe, specjalnie do tej roli Felton musiał farbować włosy na platynowy blond (jego naturalny kolor włosów to jasny brąz), a także nie mógł się opalać, ponieważ grany przez niego bohater miał mieć bladą cerę. Po zakończeniu przygody z Harry'm Potterem ''Tom otrzymał wiele nowych propozycji. Między innymi w horrorze ''The Apparition oraz filmie wojennym From The Grace. Przyjął także rolę Lorda Trencavela w serialu The Labyrinth. Felton wstąpił teżw dwóch słuchowiskach radiowych w BBC Radio 4. W słuchowisku The Wizard of Earthsea wcielił się w rolę Ioetha, a w słuchowisku Here’s to Everyone – w rolę Herkulesa. Kariera aktorka Toma nabiera rozpędu, ale warto również wspomnieć o jego talencie muzycznym, na który nikt z fanów nie pozostaje obojętny. Już w wieku siedmiu lat Tom interesował się muzyką, udzielając się w wielu chórach, zarówno szkolnych jak i kościelnych. Zaproponowano mu także miejsce w znanym chórze Guildford Cathedral Choir. Sam zainteresowany wybrał jednak inną drogę, przyznając, że jego ulubionymi rodzajami muzyki są rap i hip hop. Od kilku lat śpiewa swoje własne utwory przy akompaniamencie gitary i publikuje je na popularnym portalu YouTube pod pseudonimem Feltbeats. Autorskie piosenki Feltona thumb|left|180pxspotkały się z zainteresowaniem ze strony fanów, dlatego podpisał kontrakt z wytwórnią Six String Productions, a kolejne jego utwory są udostępniane w iTunes w fromie singli. Bynajmniej nie są to, jednak, utwory o charakterze hip hopowym. Są to raczej ballady miłosne, które pisze z myślą o swojej wieloletniej partnerce, Jade Olivii. Tom jest zapalonym sportowcem, chociaż przynaje, że uwielbia objadać się pizzą, przez co później - dla utrzymania formy - musi ćwiczyć na siłowni, za czym nie przepada. Uwielbia za to golfa. Gra również w koszykówkę i piłkę nożną. Jeździ na łyżwach, rolkach i pływa. Jest także wielkim fanem łowienia ryb. Kiedyś powiedział, że gdyby nie został aktorem i muzykiem to z pewnością poszedłby na studia wyższe związane z łowieniem ryb podobnie jak jego brat. Życie prywatne Od 2008 roku Tom pozostaje w stałym związku z Brytyjką Jade Olivią Gordon. Para spotkała się po raz pierwszy w 2006 roku na planie Harry'ego Pottera, ale poznała się dopiero dwa lata później. W jednym z wywiadów Tom żartował, że mało brakowało a przez jego nieśmiałość to Jade zaprosiłaby go na pierwszą randkę. Koniec końców ograniczyła się do słów'' "Podobasz mi się". Wówczas, podczas przerwy w kręceniu filmu, Tom zaproponował jej filiżankę herbaty. Tak rozpoczęła się ich historia. Mimo że para dementuje plotki jakoby w najbliższej przyszłości mieli zamiar wziąć ślub, Tom oficjalnie przyznaje, że traktuje związek z Jade bardzo poważnie: W 2012 roku para zamieszkała razem w apartamencie w Los Angeles wraz z ich czworonożną przyjaciółką, Timber, suką rasy Chesapeake Bay Retriever. Filmografia * '''2014:' * From the Rough jako Edward * Ghosts of the Pacific jako Tony Pastula * 2013: * Grace and Danger jako Carnaby * In Secret jako Camille Raquin * Attachment * Belle jako James Ashford * 2012: * Zjawy (The Apparition) jako Patrick * Fangs of War 3D jako Dr John Seward * 2011: * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część II (Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2) jako Draco Malfoy * Geneza planety małp (Rise of the Planet of the Apes) jako Dodge Landon * Evac jako sierżant Gerry McGuire * 2010: * Nocna bestia (13Hrs) jako Gary * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część I (Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1) jako Draco Malfoy * In Between The Waves jako Luke * White Other jako Ray Marsden * 2009: * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (Harry Potter and the Half - Blood Prince) jako Draco Malfoy * 2008: * Zniknięcia (The Disappeared) jako Simon * 2007: * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix) jako Draco Malfoy * 2005: * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire) jako Draco Malfoy * 2004: * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban) jako Draco Malfoy * 2002: * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets) jako Draco Malfoy * 2001: * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone) jako Draco Malfoy * 2000: * Druga strona rzeczywistości (Second Sight: Hide and Seek) jako Thomas Ingham * 1999: * Anna i Król (Anna and the King) jako Louis Leonowens * 1997: * Pożyczalscy (The Borrowers) jako Peagreen Clock Ciekawostki * Ulubiona marka samochodu Toma to BMW; thumb|155px *Jego ulubieni projektanci to Armani i Versace; *Uwielbia oglądać Simpsonów; *Jego ulubionymi lodami są czekoladowe; *Jego ulubionym zwierzęciem jest tygrys; *Zawsze chciał mieć psa; *Uwielbia Beatlesów; *Jest praworęczny; *Miał szynszyle; *Mówi po angielsku, francusku i hiszpańsku. *Ulubione słowa, które wypowiedział grając postać Draco Malfoya to "mój ojciec dowie się o tym""http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WVV9GowGPaM", a ulubioną rzeczą z planu był garnitur, który nosił wcielając się w niesympatycznego Ślizgona; jego pierwszy szyty na miarę."http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e3FP-nmkFL0" * Tak bardzo lubił wnosić jedzenie na plan Harry'ego Pottera, że producenci musieli mu zaszywać kieszenie w szatach. * Moment z Harry'ego Pottera, w którym Tom bał się najbardziej to ten, w którym zobaczył dementorów. en:Tom Felton fr:Tom Felton DracoMalfoy.jpg Tomfelton.png 180px-Tom Felton.jpg 250px-Tom Felton 2.jpg Tom felton.jpg tumblr_lu9nisuX0a1r4n711o1_500.png 260176_412389772158511_1069920850_n.jpg images (2).jpg dracomalfoy16byvendetta.png Kategoria:Aktorzy Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1987